The present invention relates to a new and improved method and apparatus for delivering medication into the respiratory system of a person.
It is well known in the treatment of patients with various respiratory problems to deliver drugs or medication to a person's respiratory system by means of a nebulizer which transforms a liquid medication to a mist and then propels it into the person's nose or throat where it may be inhaled into the lungs. A variety of devices have been developed for this purpose, the simplest being the well known hand-held atomizer operated by a patient squeezing a bulb to produce a jet of air which nebulizes the medication and propels it into the patient's nose or mouth. Other devices, such as the Pulmo-Aide manufactured by the DeVilbiss Co. utilize a compressor for generating a supply of air under constant pressure. Using this with a valve controlled nebulizer, the patient can administer either a continuous or intermittent aerosol under controlled pressure to penetrate into the respiratory system.
For treatment of chronic obstructive lung diseases, such as asthma, bronchitis, emphysema, silicosis, etc., an intermittent positive pressure breathing system has been developed by Monaghan Division of Sandoz, Inc. This system delivers air into the lungs up to a prescribed pressure. When the pressure in the lungs reaches a predetermined level the system shuts off, allowing the patient to breathe freely. The system automatically follows the patients rate of breathing. A nebulizer attachment is provided for adding medication to the air delivered by the system to the patient. The nebulizer works continuously or intermittently, i.e., only during the patients inhalation cycle, as desired.
The prior known devices have been effective in the treatment of many diseases and conditions, but have a common shortcoming in that the medication is deposited along the larger airways but does not penetrate into the smaller passages of the patient's respiratory system. These devices also preferentially deliver medication to the healthier, well ventilated areas of a sick person's lung while it would be more beneficial if the less healthy areas of the lungs could receive more medication.